


Promise me.

by reunited



Series: Inside Chaldea and the Grand Orders [8]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, Master & Servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reunited/pseuds/reunited
Summary: Artoria comes a cross a portrait of a black clad warrior.[Post-Fuyuki Singularity]





	Promise me.

**Author's Note:**

> Going by alphabetical order, Artoria is fifth.
> 
> I really don't know where I was trying to go with this.

Artoria walked into Master’s room. Intending to talk about some ideas for team organization. What she found instead was a sketchbook on Master’s table with no Master in sight. Looking around and curiosity eating at her to look at the contents of the sketchbook, the girl picked it up. ‘ _I will ask Master for forgiveness later._ ’ She thinks as she opens the sketchbook. ‘ _A little peek inside should be fine._ ’

The first page seems to be a sketch of a young woman. Her eyes colored in chestnut brown and her hair was dark brown, short in a bob. The young knight noted that Master only wrote down, ' _Older Sister_ ' and nothing else. She couldn't help but wonder why didn't Master put down the name of her esteemed older sister? Unless there was something more to that.

The next page was a young man, who has eyes colored in blue, his hair was black. This time she noted, Master wrote down the person’s name. This person seemed to be Hinode Zen. Looking, it seemed that Master drew a tiny version of herself calling him… ‘ _Stalker-kun_.' .... Was this... someone suspicious? But if he was, why would Master even draw this person?

The young girl decided it was not a good idea to try to pry into something like that. She turned the page and found a self-portrait of her Master. It wasn't perfect like a photo, but she thought it was good. But, she had found it odd that in that self-portrait that she wasn't quite smiling. Was that how her master viewed herself?

She felt confused, but turned the page again and again. There were many portraits of people in Chaldea and servants that Master owns and had met. Then... the girl stopped at one portrait that piqued her interest. It was a portrait of a young teen near adulthood, wearing jet black armor. Her eyes are golden and had pale skin. For some reason, her heart and breathing constricted as she looked into the portrait.

She felt... _sad somehow._ A sense of sorrow overcame her, and she felt crying. She didn't know this person, nor did Master didn't even put any name down. Yet, her shoulders felt hunkered down by some pressure. She pressed the sketchbook to her chest. She held it as she went out of the room in search of Master, and answers. The hallway was long and she looked right and left. Master could be either in the cafeteria, Command Room, Da Vinci's Workshop or in the Doctor's office... Or... even the greenhouse.

The greenhouse was another part of Chaldea, but more with life and gardens everywhere. Master was sure to be here, as she noticed that girl liked to water the plants and talk to the flowers. So she went on her way towards that way, passing by many of the Servants, and some of the staff. Once she made her way to the greenhouse, she spotted her Master tending to the plants.

Watching her Master gardening and watering the plants, made her sadness go away. Yet it turned into a feeling of distraught as she didn't feel like ruining her Master's good time. But somehow, Master always seemed to notice her Servants, anyhow. The girl hid the sketchbook behind her back. Feeling terrible about looking inside it in the first place.

"Oh, Artoria." The red haired girl looked at her servant with a smile, and she felt guilty, even if her Master was looking happy at her. "Is there something you need?" She asks, and the knight looked away for a moment, but, she did come here for a reason.

"Um, Master... There's something I wanted to ask you about..." The blonde says, and Master tilted her head to the side. She gulped and brought out the sketchbook from behind her, on the page of the dark armored knight. "I... wanted to know who she is...."

Master's look seemed thunderous that moment. It felt like she would strike her down that very moment. But, Master didn't as she was staring long hard onto the page that, and Artoria watched in some trepidation.

But her expression wasn't angry, "Ah, I should've hide it, instead of leaving it somewhere. When someone can pick it up and look through it..." The young woman shook her head, "Can you keep this a secret, Artoria?"

"Um, yes Master....!" She blinking wide, somewhat confused, as she pointed towards the drawing. "But... this drawing..."

"Hm..." The young woman took the sketchbook out of Artoria's hands and held it, as she looked at the drawing. Her expression seems to be darkening, and she sighs. "I see... you want to know about this Servant that I drew...?"

The young girl nodded in response, and her Master spoke. "They are a servant that I have fought in Fuyuki. She was strong... and... well, she was Artoria Pendragon."

Artoria felt shocked as she looked over the portrait again, felt like protesting. But something told her not to protest--, but to accept it. But she didn't want to accept it, but she understood, if she refused, she'd be denying the truth. Her Master's gaze fell on her, watching her, and she didn't know what to say.

"... Promise me." She blurts out, and she doesn't know why she's saying this, but she goes on. "Promise me, that if there were a chance that... an older me does come to Chaldea... you treat me and her as if were were... still the same, but different!"

"Eeh?"

"I know... it's a silly reason, but... it's important to me!"

"... Alright, but... pushing that aside... would you like to have some tea with me, Artoria?"

"Of course, Master!"

 


End file.
